


password

by chaetozakis



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Mina is an idiot, chaeyoung is an idiot, they're both idiots, wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaetozakis/pseuds/chaetozakis
Summary: who would knew guessing your neighbor's wifi password would end up to you confessing your feelings to them, who miraculously likes you back?
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	password

**Author's Note:**

> this was stuck in my drafts for a long time now and i've finally decided to finish it. prompt from prompt generator!

You know what sucks?

Having a shit ton of homework that's due tomorrow. 

You know what sucks more? 

Having no WI-FI especially when you needed it the most. 

Chaeyoung shuts her laptop down and buries her head with a pillow. She screams into it until she feels less frustrated. You can't blame her though, all she wanted to do is to finish her homework but her Wi-Fi couldn't cooperate. Adding to her list of problems that she ran out of mobile data, leaving her nothing. 

She sighs as she grabs her phone from her bed and calls her network provider. According from the lady on the line, there's a network interruption causing problems on the Wi-Fi connection. They promised that the connection will be back in an hour, which made Chaeyoung feel less frustrated.

With nothing to do, the girl lays down on her bed. She suddenly thought of something to do that will keep her entertained for the next hour. And that is: guessing her neighbors' Wi-Fi passwords. 

She lives in an apartment building that has five floors. She lives on the fifth floor with three other people living with her on the same floor. 

On the far right room, a tenant named Lisa lives there with her girlfriend Rosie. Chaeyoung isn't close with them personally because they only met a few times. Despite that, she thinks that the couple is very nice. 

Next to the couple's room is a tenant named Ryujin. From what Chaeyoung knows, she is a freshman from their university. Sometimes she would ran into her in the lobby, and she would see her with a different girl every night. But nowadays, she has been hanging out with this girl named Lia. Chaeyoung figured out that her neighbor changed her ways and started to date someone seriously. Even though it's not her business, she's happy Ryujin is starting to take this girl seriously. 

Next to Ryujin's room is hers, and the last room to her left is owned by Myoui Mina.

She's a mutual friend of Sana, Dahyun's girlfriend. Dahyun introduced her to Mina when they attended a college party near their apartment. Throughout the whole night, she observed that the girl is shy and doesn't talk much to people. She only sat on the couch, and she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but the party. Being the nice person she is, Chaeyoung offered the girl to go out and have a walk outside. Much to her surprise, Mina agreed and they left the party. 

To cut the story short, they got close. Close to the point that they go to the university together, have lunch and dinner together, have movie nights every Friday and Saturday, and hang out together frequently. 

Did Chaeyoung mention she likes the girl?

Nope, but here we are. 

Chaeyoung likes Mina, and she doesn't know what do with that kind of information. 

As much as she wanted to confess to her neighbor, she just can't. Reasons why? Well, Mina is straight and she is seeing someone else. How did she found out? She found them eating dinner on a nearby restaurant near their university. The moment Chaeyoung saw them, she knew she had to stay away and not let her feelings get deeper. She wanted to avoid her, but at the same time she doesn't want Mina to think she's being distant. 

But after the supposed date, they still hang out together and have their scheduled movie nights. That only made Chaeyoung's feelings go deeper for her neighbor.

Well she's fucked, really fucked. 

Chaeyoung disconnects from her Wi-Fi, and she immediately sees two available networks. She figured out that it's Ryujin's and Mina's Wi-Fi, and Lisa's isn't there because the connection is too poor. 

After 2 minutes of guessing Ryujin's password, she already gave up. She doesn't know that much about the young neighbor, which explains how she ran out of ideas for her neighbor's possible password. 

She decides to guess Mina's instead, since she knows the girl too well. She thought of knocking on her door and politely ask if she could connect to her network. But she wasn't in the mood to do her homework right now, and her bed just feels too comfortable. 

Her first idea is that her password is something about tomatoes and ketchup. Mina really likes putting ketchup on her food, and Chaeyoung always made sure to bring ketchup packets with her in case they eat outside. 

After three tries, she moved on to her next idea, which is penguins. The girl has a cute adoration with penguins, as she also walks like one. Chaeyoung always made sure to buy Mina something penguin related whenever she feels like gifting her. 

All of the passwords she thought of were sadly, incorrect. But Chaeyoung didn't give up that easily, she knows something that the girl likes so much. 

Video games.

Both of them have interests on video games, another reason why they immediately clicked. Other than having scheduled movie nights, sometimes Mina comes over to Chaeyoung's room to play Call of Duty, Animal Crossing, sometimes Pokemon, Minecraft and other online games. 

Chaeyoung frowns as all of the passwords were incorrect. This was harder than she actually thought. She tried typing in Mina's name along with her favorite number, but it's still incorrect. 

Chaeyoung looks at the time on her phone, she has been guessing the girl's password for over 20 minutes. She has still half an hour before her Wi-Fi comes back, and she has nothing left to do. 

She thought of guessing one last time, hoping this time, she would get it right. But she didn't think of any possible password to type in. With no idea left, she typed her name knowing it's silly and impossible that Mina would have her name as a password. 

She watches the dialog box on her screen disappear, and her screen shows that she's connected to Mina's Wi-Fi. 

What. The. Fuck. 

Chaeyoung drops her phone on the floor, ignoring the possible damage it has to it. She had no time to pick it up when she feels in shock and in disbelief. 

What the fuck just happened? 

She decides to put two and two together. How did she got connected to Mina's Wi-Fi? Simple, it's because she typed in the correct password.

Which was her name. 

There's a million thoughts that's simultaneously going on her mind right now. But the only thing that she wonders is, why is her name the password of Mina's Wi-Fi? 

With that being revealed to herself, she wonders if Mina likes her. She shakes the thought out of her head, knowing Mina is straight and she's actually seeing someone else. 

"That's stupid," Chaeyoung mutters to herself, "But why?

She couldn't bear another second or minute thinking why and how. With her feelings on the way, she wanted answers. It may not seem like a big deal to anyone, but to Chaeyoung, it is. 

Picking her phone up from the carpeted floor, she walks straight out of her apartment. She then finds herself standing outside Mina's door, bravely knocking it without any hint of hesitation. 

"Coming!" she hears Mina yell from inside.  
Soon enough, the wooden door is opened. Mina grins widely at the sight of Chaeyoung outside her door, but her smile slowly drops into a frown when Chaeyoung doesn't smile back. 

"Is everything alright Chaeng?" she asks, examining the girl in front of her. 

"Mina, do you like me?" the shorter girl suddenly asks, causing the taller girl to gape at her.

"Y-you.. what?" Mina stammers, a red tint of blush spreading through her cheeks. 

"I said, do you like me?" 

The question hangs in the air for a minute. Mina was so embarrassed that she avoided Chaeyoung's gaze, choosing to look at her bare feet. Meanwhile the shorter girl comes into a realization that her question was too blunt and straightforward. She scratches her hair sheepishly as she thinks of an apology to the Japanese. 

"I'm sorry," Chaeyoung says, "I shocked you didn't I?" 

Instead of hearing a verbal answer, Mina pulls her inside her place and slams the door shut. The blush on her cheeks is still present and she looks more antsy. 

"Why are you asking me that question?" Mina asks. 

"You see," Chaeyoung shows her phone to her, "There was a network interruption in my Wi-Fi and because of that, I wasn't able to do my homework. I got bored and I tried guessing your Wi-Fi's password. I couldn't get the right password until I typed my name and it says I'm already connected to your Wi-Fi."

Mina looks horrifyingly at her phone screen. She can't believe this unexpected situation would give away her feelings for Chaeyoung. She blames it on Momo, who used Chaeyoung's name as the password when ahe came in her apartment to help her set up the Wi-Fi. Her friend knows damn well about her feelings for the shorter girl and uses it to tease her. She had no idea how to change the password and she had no choice but to just settle with it. But now this situation is happening, she regrets not changing the password. 

"H-how.. why— oh my god," Mina fails from formulating a comprehensive sentence, "I can't believe this is happening." 

Chaeyoung watches her crouch down and cover her face. She can see how embarrassed and flustered Mina is. She now feels guilty for suddenly asking the question, driven by her feelings. 

"I'm sorry," Chaeyoung says softly, also crouching down to Mina's level, "I didn't mean to ask that question. I was just..." 

"Just what?" Mina's words became muffled. 

"Well," the shorter girl rubs her sweaty palms on her sweatpants nervously, "I... like you. And because of the whole password thing, I couldn't help but ask you about it because of my feelings are on the way." 

"You what?" Mina snaps her head so fast that she almost got a whiplash, "You like me? Since when?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't know when exactly, but I think I've liked you for a long time now." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mina asks. 

"I couldn't confess to you because you're seeing someone and you're... straight?" 

Mina once again looks horrified with Chaeyoung's answer. She can't believe at the fact that they're both idiots. 

"I'm not seeing someone!" Mina says, "And I'm definitely not straight!"

"Then who's the guy you're always eating together with?" 

"That's Bambam! A foreign exchange student and my close friend."

"Oh."

"Jesus, you're so stupid, and I'm so stupid," Mina stands up and paces around her living room, "We're both stupid." 

"What?" Chaeyoung looks baffled, "What do you mean?" 

"Chaeyoung, I like you too." 

It's her turn to gape at Mina, not believing the four words that she just heard, "No way." 

"Yes way. I like you since the moment you pulled me out of that college party. I couldn't tell you because I thought you were dating your blockmate." 

"Who?" 

Mina sighs, "The one who's short as you and has a blonde hair." 

Chaeyoung stares at Mina for a few seconds before cackling, "No way! You thought me and Yerim were dating?"

"She's very clingy to you! I can't help but think that you guys are dating."

Chaeyoung continues to laugh, and Mina follows suit. She can't believe how idiotic and stupid they both were to each other. 

"Now what?" Chaeyoung asks after the laughter dies down, "I should take you out on a date." 

"Yeah, but after we finish all of these," Mina glances at the stack of papers laid on her desk, together with her laptop. 

"Oh shoot!" Chaeyoung palms her face and checks her phone, "Thank God my provider texted me already. My Wi-Fi is already back." 

"Oh," Mina exclaims in disappointment, "That means you're going now?" 

Chaeyoung catches the hint of disappointment in Mina's voice, as she immediately comes up with an idea, "How about we do our homework together?" 

The Japanese's eyes instantly lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah," Chaeyoung grins, "Let's do it here. I'll just get my stuff." 

Once Chaeyoung came back in Mina's apartment, carrying her laptop and her notebook, they started doing their homework together. It took them almost three hours to finish their tasks. It's almost midnight when Chaeyoung fixes her things, ready to go home and sleep. 

"Ready to go?" Mina asks while stretching. 

"Yeah, my class starts early tomorrow." 

"That's sad. Come on, I'll walk you out."

The both of them walked quietly down to the hallway and to Chaeyoung's door. The Korean now feels awkward as she stands on her door frame, while Mina nervously fiddles with her sweater. 

"So," Chaeyoung drawls, "I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow?" Mina asks confusingly. 

"Well I plan to wait for you at your last class so we can grab something to eat," Chaeyoung says, "If you're not busy at all and if that's alright with you!"

"Of course it's alright with me," Mina chuckles, "Is it our first date?" 

"Yeah," Chaeyoung answers, "Our first date." 

Silence surronds them again. Both of them didn't want to say goodbye as they want to spend more time with each other. But because of their classes tomorrow, they need to go to bed or they'll miss it. 

"You should go," Mina breaks the silence, "Like what you said, your classes start early." 

"I know," Chaeyoung smiles, "Goodnight Mina."

"Goodnight." 

Before she could close the door, she feels a pair of lips pressing to her cheek. Mina immediately runs away to her apartment, closing the door while Chaeyoung stands motionlessly. It took her a few seconds to register what just happened. When she does, she touches her cheek with her fingers, feeling Mina's kiss linger in her skin. 

She smiles to herself. Who knew that because of a damn Wi-Fi password, she could finally confess her feelings to Mina, who miraculously likes her back.


End file.
